


we are the poisoned youth [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: this is the problem: evie still doesn't know what love should feel like and what it should mean to her, jay still comes home with anger in his eyes and blood on his fists, carlos still sits closest to the door and eyes the teachers with something like distrust, mal still wants to lash out and breathe fire even squeezed into the squeaky-clean-and-good of auradon high.this is the problem: the isle of the lost was a lot of things, and none of them were good.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay - Relationship, Jay & Carlos De Vil, Mal & Evie, Mal & Jay
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	we are the poisoned youth [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meliebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliebee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we are the poisoned youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643396) by [meliebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliebee/pseuds/meliebee). 



[we are the poisoned youth](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ccwa32biO9_kOH_33OuB7pBmyZcfxVzD/view?usp=sharing) 13:15

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!


End file.
